


Crescendo

by eiyuuhero



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, Ludivico Einaudi, M/M, Making Out, Pianist!Yahaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiyuuhero/pseuds/eiyuuhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Music</p><p>Yahaba is practicing a piece, Kyoutani has an ulterior motive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crescendo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Kyouhaba fic, behold
> 
> What better way to start writing for a ship than with the guide of their fan week?
> 
> The day 1 prompt was plants or music, and me being a pianist, how could I resist some sexy times on the ivories

Yahaba’s slender fingers danced across the keys, his eyes only leaving the white sheet music in front of him for a fraction of a second, taking care not to trip up and taint his score of clear, crisp notes. His eyes lit up as he hit the crescendo just right, the hammers inside the piano working their magic, and the strings humming with harmony as he held down the damper, causing the broken chord to hold and vibrate through the air. It filled his chest with the pure joy he only got from successfully playing a piece.

“That was beautiful, dumbass.”

Well. Maybe that wasn’t the _only_ thing.

Yahaba smiled shyly at the compliment as a pair of strong arms wrapped around his torso, and he felt a light kiss being planted atop his head.

“Thanks.” he hummed, his hands leaving the keys and reaching behind him, one finding the soft skin of his boyfriend’s jaw and cupping his cheek while the other held the hand on his chest.

Kyoutani leaned into his touch, leaning down and kissing Yahaba’s neck, then cheek, softly, softer than he ever would have thought someone like Kyoutani would be capable of.

But then again, he thought, there really was no one quite like his Kyoutani.

“Ludivico Einaudi is really a fantastic composer.”

Kyoutani chuckled, a wash of warm breath raising goosebumps on Yahaba’s skin. “I’m not gonna even try to pronounce that.” he mumbled, kissing up Yahaba’s jaw, and then behind his ear, the soft brown hair tickling his nose. Yahaba sighed, tilting his head so to allow Kyoutani’s lips to roam, and they did, tracing patterns across his neck. He wanted to come up with a sarcastic remark, but all that came was a satisfied moan when Kyoutani nipped softly, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Someone’s yielding real quick.” teased Kyoutani, his tongue flicking out and brushing Yahaba’s skin.

“Shut up, Kentarou.” But it didn’t have any real bite to it, and he moaned shamelessly when Kyoutani sucked lightly, his toes curling beneath the piano stool.

Then Kyoutani broke away, leaving Yahaba aching for touch. He turned around to complain about the loss, to find that his boyfriend had closed the piano lid, the music stand tucked away. Then he turned back to Yahaba, and before he knew what was happening, he was being lifted up onto the piano, looking down a gap of five centimetres.

“Kentarou?” he said quizzically, with a soft smile. Kyoutani returned it, causing Yahaba’s heart to skip a beat or four. He really would make an awful metronome.

“I’ve wanted to do this ever since the first time I saw you playing.” he whispered, placing his hands on Yahaba’s hips, rubbing circles with his thumbs.

“But, Kentarou,” said Yahaba, thinking back. “The first time you saw me playing, we weren’t-”

“Oh, I know.” he hummed. “So, now that we are…”

Yahaba grinned, taking the hint and wrapping his arms around Kyoutani’s neck and bringing him closer.

“Yeah.”

Their lips met, tender and familiar, falling into their own unique rhythm. Yahaba’s tongue teased at Kyoutani’s upper lip, and he opened up more than willingly, their pace quickening slightly. Kyoutani’s hands found their way under Yahaba’s shirt, riding up and exposing his stomach and lower back. Yahaba’s breath hitched as fingers ghosted over bare skin, and he knew the game that was being played.

Yahaba’s hand moved up to find short cut hair, and tugged gently. It had grown since second year, just enough to be able to perform the feat that he discovered worked so especially well with Kyoutani.

And it did, when Kyoutani moaned into his mouth, with a muttered “ _fuck, Shigeru_ ” and a shift in his stance, his thighs nudging Yahaba’s knees apart.

Yahaba hummed, his other hand dropping low, sliding down Kyoutani’s back and resting on his hip, and grabbed his ass, bringing his legs up to wrap around Kyoutani and bring him closer. And it was as if Kyoutani was no longer in control, groaning at Yahaba’s touch, letting all dominance go, because Yahaba knew exactly how he worked, how to get him riled up for a match, or how to get him hazy eyed and flustered, begging for Yahaba to _get over here and kiss me until I forget my damn name._

With a smirk, Yahaba decided that Kyoutani Kentarou was his favourite instrument to play.


End file.
